The primary objective of this research is to develop and experimentally evaluate a comprehensive treatment program for socially withdrawn preschool children. A social learning analysis suggests that four skill areas may be critical predictors of social adjustment: a child's (a) social, (b) physical, and (c) language/communication skills, and (d) the parents' childrearing skills. A comprehensive index of sociability will be based on ratings by peers, teachers, and parents supplemented by direct observations of social interaction. A sample of 250 preschoolers aged 3-6 will be comprehensively assessed during each of two years. Multiple regression analysis will identify the relative contributions of skill levels to the index of sociability. Stability of the measures will be examined to assess the effects of developmental growth. Low functioning withdrawn children will be identified. Cutoff scores demarcating deficits in significant skill areas will be those most accurately discriminating withdrawn from nonwithdrawn children. Skill training to improve deficits will be provided to a randomly selected experimental group while a matched control group remains untreated. Analyses will assess the effects of skill training on sociability scores. Followup assesments and treatment replication will be conducted in the third year.